yummyramenfandomcom-20200214-history
Defenders of Time
Defenders of Time '''is a 3rd Person Shooter game created by TheFandomBoy. There are 100+ Characters in the game with unique abilities, dialogue, items, and more. This game will be on Steam, PS4, and the Xbox 1. Story Somewhere in a futuristic realm where there is only war and conflict, the realm's conqueror, Warlord Zemot, destroyed almost everything, and reigned supreme. He wanted more power, however, and attempted an experiment where he will travel to other realms and conquer them. He made a machine which helped him travel through realms, and conquered many. Hundreds of thousands of people then died due to his wrath. In the present realm, an elite task force was sent to defeat Zemot. One notable member of the task force was DogTag. The taskforce reached Zemot's ship, where they discovered the Machine that allowed Zemot to travel through realms. Then, Zemot's soldiers, the Zemotians, found the task force. The heroes were outnumbered. Many fell in battle, then the only surviving member, Dogtag, was held captive. Mechanics '''Gold - '''Gold represents the currency in this game. You can use gold to buy Myth Boxes. You can also use gold during trading. '''Trading - '''In trading, you can trade what is sold with gold with other players. '''Myth Boxes - '''You can use them to unlock skins, emotes, voice lines, and more. Game Modes Story Missions Multiplayer Mode '''Team Deathmatch - '''2 teams of 7-10 fight. The first team to get 25 kills wins. '''Deathmatch - '''7-10 players are in a game. The first one to get 15 kills wins. '''Statues of Time - '''There are 2 statues. One near the 1st team's base, and 1 near the 2nd. Teams of 10-12 must destroy each other's high-health statue and the 1st one to destroy the statue wins or gets a point, best 2 out of 3. Note that near the statues, there are very strong turrets nearby '''Timebomb - '''2 teams of 7-10 try to capture an objective. Whoever's team captures the objective first will have the job to push a summoned time bomb to destroy the other team's spawn, and the other team must prevent the other team from detonating the bomb. They have 5 minutes. '''Juggernaut (party exclusive) - '''This game mode will only be able to play if you are in a party of 5. 1 player will be randomly selected to be a very high-health boss with very good abilities (Karar, destroyer of lands). If the other 4 players don't beat the boss in 5 minutes, they loose, and the boss wins. '''Capture the Flag - '''A quick game of the good old capture the flag. 2 Teams of 7-10 will compete. '''Steal the Treasure - '''First team to steal the treasure in the middle of the map and bring it back to their base wins. '''Boss Battle - '''Fight Kronos. Players of 3-5 Must defeat him in 3 minutes, or Kronos wins! If you die, you can't respawn. Latest Update Defenders All defenders have pages, but this table shows quick info about them. Their separate pages have their abilities and more info. Multiplayer Maps '''Timezone Plains - '''An old tribal area that set up in the plains. '''Midnight Way - '''A huge graveyard city. '''The New World - '''A small city in the future. '''Temahda - '''A volcanic island. '''Pirate Island - '''An island in the pirate times. Can only be played in the "You are a Pirate" Event. Events '''You are a Pirate * 3 New Characters. Captain Crunchy, No-eyes, and Bucky and Eyepatch! * New "steal the treasure" game mode * New Pirate Island Map * Duration: November 1 - November 20 Every Year Category:Defenders of Time